Sequel to Spect of Heaven
by valentines-hater
Summary: Haley and Nathan had a child together but he left her and her and lucas got married! What happens when Haley and Nate see each other after 3 years? chap 11 up
1. Default Chapter

Ok hello my loyal fans!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm starting the sequel (yes I now your all mad at me!!!!) ok this chapter is the default I will recap what happened in the last chapter of the other story. Alphabetically?? Sure why not.  
  
~~~  
  
Then  
  
Brooke- Her and Lucas get busy at her house (NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN HALEY AND LUCAS GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!)  
  
Haley- Haley flat lined, she gave up all hope of her, Nathan, and their baby living together happily.  
  
Liz- She's an evil whore bent on getting Nathan back!  
  
Lucas- He and Brooke made up for lost time after he tells her that he is going to say that the baby is his, because he doesn't want to see Nathan wreaking her life.  
  
Nathan- He decided to move to Canada. (This was after his parents divorce, and he moved out.) He left because he heard Lucas say that he was the father not Nathan. Nathan didn't know that Luke was only lying to protect his best friend.  
  
Now our story takes place three years in the future. Every one is out of high school. I'm not sure who will end up with who, but I do know that Peyton and Jake will be. Anyhow... This chapter will be a recap of what has happened since the end of the other story!  
  
Brooke- She's in college, her and Lucas still mess around a lot, and there were some consequences!  
  
Haley – recovered since the night she flat lined (YES I KNOW, SHE ALMOST DIED, BUT I LIKE HER TOO MUCH TO KILL HER OFF!) Her and Lucas are married; she's raising three evil kids (Whitney Peyton 3, James Francis 2, Delia Heather 2, only one is hers!), her and Peyton are best friends.  
  
Jake- He is still raising Jenny, no help from Nikki because she died in a car accident. He and Jenny moved in with Peyton, the two of them are very serious.  
  
Liz- He son moved from Denmark to Tree Hill, she missed him too much. Still wants back Nathan although she is expecting another child, her third.  
  
Lucas- Married to Haley, raising three kids. He coaches basketball at the school with Coach Whitney.  
  
Nathan- He is living in Canada, teaching high schoolers how to play. Still loves Haley, but hasn't spoken to her since the last story.  
  
Last thing, in the last chapter Nathan moved to Montreal, Quebec (sorry type Ontario last time!) Brooke and Lucas had sex, and Haley flat lined. No she didn't die but almost did! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
Haley was in the kitchen make five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one for each kid, Lucas, and herself.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Scott," Haley jumped turning around to be pulled into a deep kiss.  
  
"Don't do that!" Haley shrieked as she playfully punched her husband.  
  
"Ow, ow, okay, okay! Sorry!" Lucas looked into her eyes seeing the remorse that had been there since they were married. He had always regretted not marry Brooke, just like Haley regretted her and Nathan not getting married.  
  
"What's wrong Hun? The kids drain you today?"  
  
"Nah, Whitney decided to cut her own hair though, so there was and emergency run to the hair parlor," Haley signed.  
  
"How much?" The young couple wasn't exactly finically stable. They're both 20, and raising three kids. Both of them are too proud to take charity from Karen. Haley's parents hadn't approved of their decision and had kicked Haley out right after Whitney was born.  
  
"It was only ten, but then I had to go buy Jimmy and Delia coats, they've grown so much. Also I had to stop and buy some groceries. It ended up being," Haley tried to do the math in her head. "Around 100, I know Luke." She said at the face he was giving her.  
  
"Babe it's okay," he said kissing her forehead. "I've got some great news."  
  
"Really? Luke tell me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Okay," he said with a big smile, I got a promotion! Coach Whitney (Their first child was named Whitney Peyton because coach Whitney, and Peyton helped out so much before, and after she was born.) is going to retire this year, and I'm getting the coaching position!"  
  
"Oh my god Luke! That's great!"  
  
"The best part is not only do I get to get a full time coaching gig, I also am gonna be paid at least twice as much!"  
  
"Oh Luke!" Haley said tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"There's more good news, a lot of it. The first thing is the old gang is gonna go out to Hawaii for a few days, my mom already said that she could watch the kids. Then once we come back you'll have a job!"  
  
Haley hadn't been able to get a job because she was always watching the kids. "Luke I can't leave the kids with your mom everyday!"  
  
"The basement of the café, my mom as been redoing it. It's going to be a day care center, and well it'll be yours!"  
  
"Oh Nathan!" Haley realized her mistake. "Oh god Luke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, this just seems so, so..."  
  
"Surreal? I know Hales I never thought that the two of us would end up together."  
  
"Just shut up Luke, your mom is bring home the kids in twenty minutes," Haley kissed him passionately and drug him down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they started to get dressed because Karen would be there soon, "So... when do we leave?" Haley asked refuring to the trip.  
  
"Umm..." Lucas checked his watch. "in about eight hours."  
  
"What? Oh my god! I gotta start packing! Luke go finish making lunch, I'll go start packing! Oh my god this'll be like the honeymoon that we didn't have!"  
  
"Except with the old gang."  
  
"Yea but still... We're goin' to Hawaii!!" She began throwing in all the stuff that they needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... yes all the characters will come back. So sorry for the short chapters! Read and review!!!!  
  
-Valentines-Hater! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Peyton?" Jake whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up love." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Huh? What?" She was still a little disoriented from the party the night before.

"Get up we got to go," Jake looked over at the digital clocked that resided next to their bed, it was displaying 5:15 pm. They had slept anyway the day "The plan leaves at 8. Peyt get up Hun." Jake rolled out of bed, and for the first time in his life he was happy that jenny was with Nikki for the weekend. 

About two years before Nikki cleaned up her act, she got a good stable job, and got a husband. His name was Jim, he seemed like a great guy. He was good with Jenny and had no problem watching her while Nikki worked. The young family was also trying to have kids but they were having some difficulties so they were overly happy when they found out that Jenny would be staying with them for a whole ten days while Jake and Peyton went to Hawaii with the rest of the group.

Jake went into the shower attempting to wake up before they were boarding the plane. _'I wonder if Nathan is going. Whitey said that the whole gang would be there.' _

Jake knew that the rest of the gang would go. Peyton was going; Haley and Luke were going, Brooke, Tim and quite a few other members of the cheerleading squad and the basketball team were going. Whitey had said that both first five days were vacation, and that there would be some work, but it would be fun.

~*~*~*~

Peyton began to wake up. The setting sun's golden beams landed on her face, heating it. _'If only things could always be like this. I love Jenny but this just makes it seem harder. Hold on there. Where the fuck is Jake?'_ Peyton jumped up and ran towards the bathroom where she heard the shower running quietly she undresses and slipped in the shower with her love.

The hot stem rising up from the shower seemed to get hotter as Peyton warmed her arms around Jake. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you to Peyton," Jake leaned forward, his lips found hers. The kiss seemed so innocent yet passionate at the same time. 

"You know something," Peyton said seductively.

"What?" He mumbled as he kissed her.

"I think," She kissed him back, and moved closer to his wet body, then bit her lip. "We can do this in Hawaii.," she giggled as she took the movable shower head and sprayed him.

"You know I was already wet!"

"That was the rinse cycle!"

"Haha, very funny."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Go finish packing, I don't wanna smell like booze on the plane!"

***After the connection on the plane.

"Sorry folks for the delay. Our connection from Tree Hill to Montreal is taking a little longer than anticipated," boomed the captain's voice over the intercom.  

Passengers began to bored the plane. Peyton looked at Haley and smiled, this was the first time in three years that she didn't have to worry about Nathan, or anything that he caused, like her and Lucas's young family.

Peyton watched the people bored, sketching some of them down. She looked up form her pad, "Shit! No! That can't be him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guys am sorry for taken soo long, with bball, school, homework, and parents I've had no time to write! Please bare with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in," Peyton sneered at the young man.

"Peyton, please," he pleaded.

"What would you like not to remember your high school sweetheart? You know that one that you got pregnant?" Peyton was going to cover everything that had happened if Jake didn't speak up.

"Hello Nathan."

"Hey Jake you seem to be the only normal one around here."

"Two words Nathan, fuck off."

"I guess I deserved that."

"No you'll get more later. I can believe were both on the same plane! First you come in and insult my fiancé, then," Nate cut him off.

"Fiancé?" Shock was in his eyes.

"Yea got a problem with it? Me and Peyton got pretty serious after you left."

"Why? I mean I thought she would be with Lucas."

"Well I'm with Jake now. You left and Lucas got taken out of both Brooke and my live!" Peyton said a little loudly.

"What? Huh?"

"Yea," Peyton nodded her head.

"Wait, how did I take him out of both of your lives?" Nathan asked her.

"Sir, please take your seat," the flight attendant said. 

"Yea," Nathan looked at his ticket 16C. He then looked up to see how far he would have to go to find it. "Shit."

"What? Just realized that you've hurt everyone?" Peyton scoffed.    

"No."

"Then what?"

"My seat…my seat is next too you."

"Oh… fine. Maybe on the way to Hawaii I can explain some of this."

"I would like that." Nathan began to move to his seat. "So…" he didn't want to be too forward, "How's Tree Hill? My parents?"

"Tree Hill still had a great basketball team after you left, but once Luke had to quit then it just went downhill."

"Why did Luke quit?" Nathan asked astonished, his older brother was too good to quit. Peyton didn't answer but she did make a face as if saying, "I don't want to tell you."

~*~*~*~

"We will be landing in about twenty minutes, please buckle your seatbelts," the pilot asked over the loud speaker.

"Peyton please tell me why Lucas is out of each to everyone."

"I never said everyone."

"To Brooke and you."

"After you left Lucas stepped in to help out his best friend. She did have your baby, remember the New Years party back when you guys still hated each other? Yea well Haley remembered enough to know that it was you. So any way Luke became a father to your baby. He and Haley were married that December and both of them quit school to support it, they wouldn't take charity. So once they were married he was erased from my list, and with me and Jake being so close it worked out great. Well Brooke and Luke still have feelings for each other Lucas isn't about to leave Haley and the three kids that they're raising!"

"Wh-what? Hales, my Hales, and my half brother! That's crazy! Your lying!"

"You can go ask them!"

"How Peyton? Call them? Fly back to Tree Hill?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"Okay sit up on your chair."

"Yea?" Nathan said after he sat up.

"Turn around."

"Okay."

"Look back about five rows, on the opposite side."

Nathan did as he was told, his jaw dropped. Not only did he see Haley, he saw Lucas. Haley was curled up her head on Lucas's shoulder. His big protective arm was wrapped around her. His head was leaning on his; they were both sound asleep.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No you came for a reason."

"Yea? Well what is it?"

"To make up with Hales." Peyton turned away; no longer able to look at the face that destroyed her best friend's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So did you guys like it? Review please! Look for the next update between 4-26-04 and 4-28-04!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm winging this so please kill me if I bomb it!

Chapter 5 

**Flash Back**

Nathan did as he was told, his jaw dropped. Not only did he see Haley, he saw Lucas. Haley was curled up her head on Lucas's shoulder. His big protective arm was wrapped around her. His head was leaning on his; they were both sound asleep.

How could I let this happen? Lucas and Haley! God when I left I thought it was gonna be good for all of us! Haley wouldn't have to worry about me turning into my father. She wouldn't have to watch me raise my child the wrong way! I thought that with me gone Brooke or Peyton would be with Lucas, not Haley! That asshole isn't good enough for her!

Yes, yes he is. Lucas stepped in when I wasn't there. He loved Haley, my Hales, when she needed it the most and I just left. I just got up and left, but he said it was his! I believed him! Shit! I must get Hales back!

End of Flash Back 

"Peyton how is the baby? Was it a boy? Or a girl? What did they name it? Who's the father?" Nathan had so many questions.

"It's a girl."

"What is her name Peyt?"

"Whitney Peyton."

"Whitney Peyton?"

"Yea."

"How did they come up with that?"

"Coach Whitey helped them out a lot, gave Lucas a job. In fact Luke is going to be the head coach next year since Whitey's retiring. But Whitney is close to Whitey, then I guess because I'm her god mother they named her after me."

Nathan still had so many questions. A lot had happened in three years. 

"Is she okay?"

"Depends."

"On what!"

"If okay is having your mother first love walk out on her, leaving her to try to raise her on her own before Luke stepped in than no. If you mean health wise then yes, she was born the night you left. She was two weeks early, and there was problem getting her to breath. But she's three now and a energetic toddler along with her brother and sister." 

"So I am the father."

"Yep," it hit Nathan like a ton of bricks. He was turning out like his father.

"Huh?"

"What?" she responded to his puzzled face.

"Brother and sister? You mean Lucas and Haley... they… umm… you know. They got together?" 

_How could have then happened? Luke and Hales were best friends._

"Do you mean did they have children together?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, I just I couldn't see them, you know together," Nathan turned his head, and tear slid down his face. 

"No, they didn't have any kids together, yet," Peyton almost felt bad for him, he really looked heartbroken.

"Yet?"

"Yea, yet."

"So you mean, they want to have kids together? Like TOGETHER?"

"They love each other Nathan. They love each other a lot."

"So!"

"So what?"

"So just because two people are in love doesn't mean that they should go and try to have kids!"

"Well isn't that what you and Haley did? I mean you were in love and then she had a baby. And may I remind you that was out of wedlock, unlike what their baby would be."

"Still," Nathan couldn't bear the thought of his Haley with his half brother.

"No, they haven't had any kids together. Haley has only had one."

"Who are the other two's mothers?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yea I do."

"Brooke," Peyton sighed.

"And…" Nathan pushed he needed to know.

"Liz."

"What?!? Tell me your joking!"

"Lucas didn't remember it but almost a year after Whitney was born she showed up on the doorstep with James Francis. They got a paternity test but it came out that he was the father."

"Liz, she had one of mine too. Didn't she."

"Yea, Alexander…umm… Kyle I think. She's on the plane too; she made the squad after you left. God I still hate her."

"She's here? Oh god Peyton…" she cut him off. 

"Nathan, I don't wanna discuss this anymore," Peyton turned to Jake. "Hun, wake up. We're here." When Jake didn't move Peyton moved over and kissed him on the lips. His eyelids fluttered open and he kissed her back. 

If only I had that kind of love. The kind where a little peck on the lips mean so much. I should have stayed her with Hales. I'm such a jackass.

"Please get your luggage out of the over head compartments. Thank you for flying Southwest airlines. Please enjoy your stay in Hawaii."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Back in the hotel**

**Haley and Lucas**

"Ya know I love you Hales." Lucas planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I love you too Mr. Scott."

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for dinner? We're all supposed to eat in the hotel restaurant. Ya know together like the old times. I wonder who's here." Lucas said.

"Alright," Haley sighed.

About an hour later Haley walked out of the bathroom. Luke's jaw dropped. 

She wore an off the shoulder black dress. It hugged to her every curve, and no one could tell that she had had a baby.

"You look great," Lucas said as he kissed her.

She smiled at him. "Lets go." The couple walked down stairs; apparently they were the first ones down there. Soon the other people began to come.

"No," Haley whispered. "No!" she said rather loudly. She then ran out of the restaurant down to the beach alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

OK I want at least 5 updates or I will stop this story! Please all of you update and keep reading!

**Spoilers**

***Some Laley action**

***Some Naley stuff**

***Haley secret **


	6. Chapter6

So how evil am I? A lot? A little? Oh yea crzywildstar7 I too think all Laleys are nasty but… there is a point for this one! I promise there is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 

**Flashback**

She wore an off the shoulder black dress. It hugged to her every curve, and no one could tell that she had had a baby.

"You look great," Lucas said as he kissed her.

She smiled at him. "Lets go." The couple walked down stairs; apparently they were the first ones down there. Soon the other people began to come.

"No," Haley whispered. "No!" she said rather loudly. She then ran out of the restaurant down to the beach alone.

"Why is he here? I can't bear to see the man I've learned to love get hurt by the man that I never stopped loving," She sobbed into her dress. There she sat alone, on a dark Hawaiian beach, with her knees to her stomach watching the waves crash into shore.  

"I've got to go back. I'm acting irrational. I love Lucas he's my husband, he stepped in for Nate," Tears began to erupt from her eyes at his name. "But I love Nathan too. I always have, and always will. Oh what am I gonna do?!?"

Haley lay down on her back. She stared and counted the stars in the mysterious Hawaiian night sky.

**End of flash back**

"34, 35, 36. Oh it's no use! If I could count all the stars then I would be with Nathan again. Lucas would be with Brooke, and the world would be happy." Haley let a tear slid down her cheek. 

The wind began to blow but she didn't move. "37, 38." A twig snapped behind her. "Who is it?" Haley yelled peering out into the darkness.

"Hales? I love you," A voice yelled toward the shore.

"Who is it?" Haley didn't get a reply she stood up and began to walk towards the figure in the background.

His lips found hers; it was a kiss of passion. One that the both of them had been harboring for years.

"Nathan," she mumbled before he cut her off by kissing her hard.

"No, Nathan, wait!" Nathan looked into her eyes kissed her lips softly then began to walk away. 

'Nathan you idiot! Why would she still want you? After this long?'

"No Nathan! Please don't go! Natey!" Haley screamed at the man that was standing about five feet away.

"Hales, I can't do this. I love you too much to mess up the stuff and kids between you and Luke."

"Nathan stop! I need to talk to you. About that night, they night that you left baby," Haley pleaded.

"I'm here now," Nate said as he kissed her forehead. "And I always will be." He sat next to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Brooke and Lucas

"Brooke maybe this will work out."

"What do you mean?"

"If they get together maybe he'll come back. If he does then we could be together, at last," Lucas sighed he hated that he and his wife weren't really in love. At least not in love like Brooke and he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nathan why did you leave?" Haley asked, she had been dragging around this question for years.

"Because I loved you."

"You love me so you left?"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Then what the fuck was it?"

"I wanted the best for you and the baby."

"And you not being alone was they best?"

"It was better than me turning out to be my dad!"

"I rather of had that then have you leave!"

"Hales I so sorry." Nathan leaned forward a kissed her then stood up and went up to his room.

'I need to be with Nathan.' Haley told herself, this she had known from the day Lucas purposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I know you all love me! Review! In the last spoilers I meant some Brucas action not Laley!

**Spoilers**

* Nathan and Haley figure out what must be done

*Brooke gets an idea that could rid her life with Haley

*Liz comes into the picture 


	7. Chapter 7

HEHEHE! I'm so evil! You guys will all hate me!

Chapter 7

**Flashback**

"Hales I so sorry." Nathan leaned forward a kissed her then stood up and went up to his room.

'I need to be with Nathan.' Haley told herself, this she had known from the day Lucas purposed. She had always loved Lucas, but never once was she in love with Lucas. What she had to do her heart told her. But her mind told her that it wouldn't be for the best of Lucas.

**Flashback Ends**

The rest of the week flew by, no one knew about Haley's plan, or Brooke's.

_'If only I could just get her and Nathan together in front of Lucas, maybe just maybe he'll leave her._' Brooke knew that Lucas had always been in love with Haley, and that he was in love with Brooke too. So maybe if she got his little wife out of the way, they could raise their one child together, and the other kid that Lucas had had. Then Nathan could go and take little Peyton and no one would even care about Haley.

It was a long shot but Brooke knew it could work. She went to go see and old well you couldn't call her a friend, she was more or less and old enemy. She would have taken away Lucas when she found out that she too was pregnant, but he was already married to Haley.

She turned the corner and saw a tall blonde sipping a margarita. "Hello Liz," she said a little rudely.

The blonde looked up at her, "What do you want Brooke? Come back to try and wreck my life?" Liz sneered as she remembered how Brooke tried to get rid of her in high school because she wanted to take Brookes spot as head cheerleader. Brooke only made it so that her shampoo bottle had a little bit of Electric Zappin' Blue. Yea well she didn't show up for the tryouts, but yet she did make a lower position after she got her hair dyed.

"I came t say I'm sorry for that, and that I had an idea of how you could get Nathan back, but I guess I'm not welcome so," Brooke turned around and not before she saw Liz's eyes jump with excitement at the sound of his name. _'Five, four, three, two, one...'_

"Wait!" Liz yelled after her. "How can I get him back, if you noticed my belly is the size of a watermelon, so I'm not that seductive." She pointed to her stomach, at least she didn't show as much as Brooke had when she had hers.

"Black mail maybe?"

"Hold on, what's in this for you? I mean you aren't Ms. Let's-all-go-make-nice-with-the-girl-that-we-made-her-highschool-life-horrible. So tell me."

"Why would you think that I would get anything out of this?" Brooke said with a smile.

"So tell me!" Liz slapped Brooke's tan arm.

"Be patient, please?"

"Fine, but the trip is only another two days."

"Okay, we'll little miss tutor-girl has been getting a little more than personal with Nathan. So,"

"I see the plan, maybe go black mail Haley, and threaten to tell Lucas. Then slip in for Nathan on the rebound, but wait. What do you get out of this?"

"I get Lucas. She's cheating on him, so he'll leave her hopefully." Brooke smiled at the thought.

* * *

Next few chapters will be short but there will be more of them! Sorry I took so long I was grounded then the internet wasn't working.

Peace out!

-valentines-hater


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Forsake of a better story I'm renaming Haley and Nathan's child Peyton Whitney and she has a twin, but Nathan doesn't know about it, Luke is the only one that knows. 

**Chapter 8**

**-Haley's POV**

My plan was working. I got to see Nathan every night, and hopefully tonight I wouldn't catch my words in my throat and bring up my idea when I meet Nathan down by the pool house. That night I rushed to see him, as I opened the glass door down to the beach savoring the scent of the fresh night air.

"Hello Haley," a voice came from the corner.

"What do you want Liz?" I sneered.

"Stay away from Nathan!" I was shocked _how the hell did Liz know?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I tried to say so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't!" I stormed off into the night the opposite way of Nathan, but after Liz went in I sunk back. In the light bit of moonlight there was I found the door handle, as soon as I opened it Nathan pulled me into a passionate kiss, and he began to lift off my shirt but I pushed back.

"Nathan, not tonight."

"W-what?"

"Run away with me! We can go get our daughter, and then go back up to Canada!" I was ranting, just throwing out ideas hoping that he would come up with one.

"You can't just leave your family!"

"Nathan! You and my kids are the only family I need!"

"What about Lucas and your other kids?"

"I love Luke, but I am not **IN LOVE** with him! And they aren't my children they're his! Don't you, wait no, you wouldn't, remember how I… When Peyton was born or before actually I contracted a rare form of uterus cancer, it's like .6% chance that I could ever have another child." A tear slid down my check. "And if I do, there is a 40% it might kill me." I began to sob, I had always wanted a big family, with Nathan as the father. "Oh god Nathan!"

"Hales calm down, really it is ok. We can go, tonight if you want. We can go to Tree Hill and take our daughter, with Nathan as the father. "Oh god Nathan!"

"Hales calm down, really it is ok. We can go, tonight if you want. We can go to Tree Hill and take our daughter away."

"We can't only take Peyton, we would have to take Nick too," I said barely above a whisper.

"Who is Nick?"

"I should have told you earlier. I contracted th-the disease because I didn't have enough weight to support them both. Peyton has a twin, Nicholas George. Nathan, I'm so sorry." I began to cry again.

"So I have twins?" he was in a state of shock.

"Yea," I said.

"Haley do you love me?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I do."

"Do you think I love you?"

"Yes," _Where is he going with this?_

"Hales lets take our family and go, please?" His choclate eyes starred into mine. _Of course_ I thought.

"yes Nathan."

He grabbed my hand and we sunk into the house, he brought the bags outside while I wrote my sleep husband a note. With a a kiss on the forehead we left to the airport, the darkness covering us.

* * *

Hey guys like? Ok!


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, yes yes I understand that Haley wouldn't just run away, but more than love is making her act like this…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lucas woke up and noticed that instead of Haley next to him there was a letter.

Dear Lucas,

Look Luke when we were married I did it for the intention of my twins. As the year went by both Liz and Brooke left you with their children. I know you want to be with Brooke, and listen Luke this is hard to say. I love you a lot! You're a best friend to me, but Luke I was never in love with you. Please don't be mad at me. I left last night with Nathan, he is a good guy, and he never meet to hurt me. He heard you talking about saying that the baby was yours. I know that you did it to protect me, but he didn't know that.

Luke as your read this letter I'm probably in Tree Hill saying goodbye to our children, I'm leaving something with your mom to give you, I am also taking Peyton and Nick, we are going to go with Nathan. Luke I do love you, and this is the best thing for us. We'll both be happy.

I'll have my twins and Nathan, they will have their real father, although you were a great father to them, and you can have Brooke. So I guess this is goodbye Luke. I love you.

Love Haley

A silent tear feel down his cheek, _but I was IN LOVE with her._

Back in Tree Hill

Haley's POV

Slightly ashamed Haley walked into the café, to see someone she was least expecting.

"Haley? What are you doing here? I thought you and Luke were in Hawaii," Deb said.

"Oh, umm, never mind that where is Karen? It's important."

"Well she's out today with the kids I'm not sure where." I bit my lip hoping that she wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes, but she did. "Hales what is wrong?" She asked concernedly.

I began to cry, it was something that I had been do a lot of lately. "Na-Na-Nathan…" I couldn't finish.

"Haley its okay, Nathan is gone though honey. There nothing you can do, just go on with your life. Your doing a great job with you and Luke's two kids, and his other two."

"No… not…Nathan's…back…Luke…sorry," I broke down again.

"Haley? Hun tell me."

"Not Luke's." I forced.

"What isn't Luke's?"

"They aren't…Nathan…love him…here."

"Who isn't Luke's?"

I stopped the tears for a minute. "Peyton and Nick… They're Nathan's…Luke still…Hawaii…Nathan…car…outside." Deb got the idea and ran outside only to see a man sitting in Haley's car.

"Oh my god. Nathan?" Deb forced it had been three years since she had seen her sons face.

* * *

R&R luv ya valentines-hater like or hate?


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

**Haley's POV**

"Nathan James Scott! Get out of that car!" Then she turned to me, "What is all of this about?"

"Mom please let me explain," Nathan pleaded. Deb threw a stern look but then nodded in approval. He wrapped his arm around me waist.

"Start talking Nathan."

"Mom I love Haley. I always have, and well the reason I left when she was pregnant was, well, I was jealous."

"Jealous of what? A hard working teen throwing her life away!" I began to cry, his arm tightened around my waist. "Oh Haley, I didn't mean it that way, just oh," Nathan cut her off.

"I was jealous because I heard Lucas and Brooke talking, he told Brooke that the baby was his, and well I thought it was mine."

"You mean?" Deb started.

"Yea mom, Hales and I were sleeping together around then, but when the doctors said it, well, they were conceived around New Years I decided that they weren't mine. I was a tipsy on New Years and well that was the first time with us."

I spoke up, "It was the first party that I had gotten drunk at." Deb looked at me in disbelief. "And the only one," I added.

"So you two mean to tell me that Karen's oldest grandchildren aren't hers? They- they're mine?"

"Yea," we said at the same time. The tears began to clear up and I began to be able to talk.

"Deb, I wanted to tell you, but then you would have thought of Nathan like you do Dan. I could never let you do that. I love this man to much and well I want to marry him."

"Haley what about Lucas, your husband?"

"I love Lucas, I really do. He was always there for me, he always cared about me, and he loves me. But well without going into a decision about my sex life nothing really happened between the two of us. Lucas helped me out and I'm thankful but I am not in love with him, im in love with Nathan. And my husband seems to be in love with Brooke, please Deb just call Karen, and get our kids back. We're gonna take Peyton and Nick up to Canada where Nathan is living, but we will probably be moving to New York soon enough."

"The Knicks offered me a job, and I didn't take it because it wouldn't feel right without Haley, but now that she's back in my life, well we are gonna have a good life. The contract was for 30 million a year, Hales could be a writer and still be there for our kids. And mom you could always come and visit."

At that movement Karen pulled up with the to three year olds and the two toddlers.

"MOMMY!!" Peyton screamed as Karen unbuckled her, she ran over to us followed by her twin.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Nick asked.

"Come here you two I need tell you something." I picked them up, one on each arm.

"Who you?" nick asked Nathan.

"Umm…uhh…"

"Nick, Peyton, this is your father."

"No it's not, he's not my daddy," Peyton squeaked.

"No he isn't your daddy but he is your father, well why don't we just call him Nathan okay twins?"

"Hi Nathan!" Nick said.

"Hey Nate!" Peyton said.

"You two we're gonna go live with Nathan for a little while, in New York City!"

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"W-what?" Karen said, in a state of shock.

"Nate why don't you take the kids to my house, 723 Main Street apartment 3B, start packing their stuff, just clothes and there favorite toys okay. Twins help Nathan ok?"

"Yes mommy."

"Karen, hi."

"Haley what are you doing?"

"I don't really know. All I do know is that I'm taking the twins to go live with their father, and I'm going to."

"You mean?"

"Nathan is their real father, Lucas didn't want me to get hurt by Nathan, and Nathan left because he thought that I had cheated on him."

"But, Luke.."

"He's in love with Brooke Karen. Listen I must go our plane leaves in an hour. Please give this to Lucas when he gets here ok?"

"This is a mistake Haley."

"Well then it's the best mistake ever, bye Karen."

"Bye Hales." She gave me a hug and I left her with Lucas's package, and ran to the house. _'What am I doing? God I hope Karen is wrong.' _

Then I walked into my old place, and heard the twins and Nathan talking.

"So your our dad huh?" Peyton said.

"Yep."

"Then why weren't you here before?" Nick asked.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Peyton asked.

"I was scared that your mommy wouldn't take me back, that she would still love me."

"Ohhh, they said at the same time."

"Yea will I dunno if I do," I said.

"OOOOO!!!!" The twins yelled.

"But I guess I can give you a chance…"

He walked over and kissed me.

"Ewww," Peyton said.

"Gross," Nick said.

Within the hour we were boarding the plane, _'Good bye Tree Hill, bye Luke.'_ Then I did the hardest thing ever I left.

* * *

"Brooke, thanks." Lucas said when they got on the plane and found their seats 27DE

"For what?" She asked.

"For coming with me."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I would do anything for you." She said honestly.

"Then If Haley is gone, for good, marry me. Raise Delia with me, and James. Brooke I do love you."

"Ok, I love you too. I want to marry you Luke."

She then fell asleep on his shoulder. Next thing Luke knew he was in Tree Hill talking to his mother.

"Lucas I'm so sorry she left this for you."

Luke opened up the package and saw that there was a letter and a CD.

Dear Luke,

Please don't be mad at me. I took the twins and we're all safe with Natahn. Please listen to the CD, and don't come looking for me. The reason that I get the second chance is that you helped me. Lucas I'm not perfect, but I love you, and I'm in love with Nathan. Luke I'm sorry.

Love,

Haley

Lucas put the CD in the car CD player. Soon enough music filled the car.

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You

And the reason is You

And the reason is You

And the reason is You  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

A tear fell down his check. _'Good bye, and good luck Hales.'_

* * *

So do you guys like? Oh and the Naley, Laley vote was a tie so please review and state it again. OK also tell me if you want me to continue. Also tell me if you want me to start the next part of the story in a different story called Not A Perfect Person?

Okay Peace out

-valentines-hater


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Haley James Scott**

-Married to Lucas Scott

-Engaged to Nathan Scott

-Living in New York City

-Children three

--Peyton Whitney- 9

--Nicholas George- 9

--Lucas Nathan- 5

**Nathan Scott**

-Engaged to Haley James Scott

-Living in New York City

-Children three

--Peyton Whitney- 9

--Nicholas George- 9

--Lucas Nathan- 5

**Lucas Scott**

-Married to Haley James Scott

-Living in Tree Hill

-Engaged to Brooke Davis

-Children 5

-- James Francis- 8 (With Liz)

--Delia Heather-8 (With Brooke)

--John Nathan- 5 (With Brooke)

--George Kieth-4 (With Brooke)

--Holden Samuel-2 (With Brooke)

**Brooke Davis**

-Engaged to Lucas

-Living in Tree Hill

-Children 5

-- James Francis- 8 (Step-son)

--Delia Heather-8 (With Luke)

--John Nathan- 5 (With Luke)

--George Kieth-4 (With Luke)

--Holden Samuel-2 (With Luke)

**Jake Jagliski**

-Married to Peyton

-Living in Tree Hill

-Children 3

--Jennifer Ashley-10 (With Nikki)

--Jake Jr.-7 (With Peyton)

--Alyssa Nicole-4 (With Peyton)

Peyton Sawyer Jagliski

-Married to Jake

-Living in Tree Hill

-Children 3

--Jennifer Ashley-10 (Step-daughter)

--Jake Jr.-7 (With Jake)

--Alyssa Nicole-4 (With Jake)

* * *

And it starts…

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked his soon to be wife, who was currently sitting on the bathroom floor curled up tight.

"Just go away Nathan!" She snapped.

He stared at her something was different, something was wrong. "Haley what is it?"

"I thought I said leave!" Haley yelled.

Not many people would have thought that anything was wrong. It had been a six years since Haley moved in with Nathan and left Luke. No one besides Nathan would ever see anything wrong with her. Not any of the teachers at Peyton and George's Prep school in the city, St. Mark's Academy. Nor Lucas' at St. Augustine's Child Development Center.

Lucas was Haley's third child about a month after her moving in with Nathan she found out. Nathan got the best doctors in the nation to come and keep her from dieing, but Haley was strong, very strong. The chance of her having another baby was slim to none, .01% to be exact. Haley always wanted a big family, regardless.

Hales was miserable though. She felt as if she owned Lucas, the baby, something. Maybe the right to know who his father is. Not like she knew herself though.

"The divorce papers," Haley mumbled.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"He signed them."

"Hales this is great! We can get married!"

"Nathan," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Haley who had had her back to him since he walked in turned around, and the first think Nathan saw was red; Blood.

"Hales! What's wrong? Why are you…" He stopped when he saw the knife. "Haley tell me your not cutting yourself, please Haley!"

"I haven't lied to you yet Nathan," she sobbed, " And I won't start now."

That's it… if you like I will start the new story, not a perfect person, four years into the future. Nathan sees that Haley needs to go back, so they move back to Tree Hill…


End file.
